An ice skate typically includes a skate boot for receiving a foot of a user, an ice skate blade for engaging an ice surface, and a blade holder holding the ice skate blade and attached to the skate boot.
A blade holder is usually made of a rigid polymeric material and is hollow in construction, for weight considerations. Normally, a blade holder is opaque and of a specific color such as black or white. Some blade holders have been made of transparent material but have enjoyed limited success in the industry.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improvements in the appearance of ice skate blade holders and, more particularly, for a clear ice skate blade holder with customizable visual characteristics.